Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a direct-to-video movie spin-off from the animated television series House of Mouse. Plot After a successful Christmas Eve show, Mickey wishes the guests a safe trip home. However, Goofy points out that they and the guests cannot leave the House of Mouse as a snowstorm has blocked up all the exits. The guests are worried, but Mickey decides to hold a free-of-charge Christmas party for them until the storm lets up. Unfortunately, Donald isn't feeling the Christmas spirit. So Mickey and Minnie play different Christmas cartoons to get him in the spirit. The cartoons they show include Donald trying to ice-skate and constantly destroying snowmen Huey, Dewey and Louie are building in a competition, Pluto trying to get Chip and Dale out of Mickey's x-mas tree, the Mickey version of the Nutcracker, along with Ludwig Von Drake's "The Science of Santa", Mickey decorating his house in blinding lights that can be seen outside of town, and interviews about what everyone wants for Christmas or feels grateful for. After all this, everyone, including villains like Jafar, are happy that everyone is enjoying Christmas. However, the crowd's mood quickly sours when Donald yells "hum bug!" to when Mickey asks if he's feeling the Christmas spirit. Mickey heads to the roof, where he tells Jiminy Cricket that all he wanted was for his friend to enjoy Christmas; Jiminy advises him to wish upon a star. Mickey does so and the star falls into his hands. Mickey returns to Donald, who he offers the honor of putting the star on the tree. Donald does so, instantly becoming jolly. The star magically begins redecorating the club, turning the reefs golden and giving the Magic Mirror a Santa hat, while turning Jafar's staff into a candy cane. Various languages saying Merry Christmas appear on the television as Mickey announces one more cartoon before a carol. After that, everyone, even the villains, sings the closing song, "The Best Christmas of All". Mickey then tells the viewers "Merry Christmas" and Tinker Bell ends the film. Characters Classic Disney cartoons and comic books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip 'n Dale, Mortimer Mouse, Grandma Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, and Professor Owl. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, Queen Grimhilde, and the Magic Mirror. Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, and Stromboli. Fantasia: Yen Sid, Magic Brooms, Ben Aligator, and Hyacinth Hippo. Dumbo: Dumbo and Timothy Mouse. Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, and Flower. Saludos Amigos: José Carioca. The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles. Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear. Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant. Cinderella: Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, the Mice, Mary, and Lady Tremaine. Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Bread-And-Butterflies, and Flamingo. Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, and Captain Hook. Lady and the Tramp: Lady and Tramp. Sleeping Beauty: Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Maleficent. 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, and the Colonel. The Sword in the Stone: Merlin and Madam Mim. Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters. The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, and Kaa. Robin Hood: Little John and Sheriff of Nottingham. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, and Owl. The Rescuers: Madame Medusa. Pete's Dragon: Elliott. The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, and Ursula. Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Prince Adam/Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi. Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Jafar, and Iago. The Lion King: Simba, Sarabi, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu. Pocahontas: Meeko and Governor Ratcliffe. The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hugo, Victor and Laverne. Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Zeus, Hades, Pain and Panic. Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee. The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco. Lilo & Stitch: Lilo. Cartoons Donald on Ice (1999), Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952), The Nutcracker (1999), Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Movies